The present invention relates generally to ophthalmic refractive laser surgery systems and more particularly to a device for eliminating the parallax of a stereo microscope which is utilized in an ophthalmic refractive laser surgery system.
Lasers have been utilized in ophthalmic surgery to ablate the cornea of the eye in order to correct for abnormal conditions of the eye. Precise centering of the eye is critical in ophthalmic refractive laser surgery for effective treatment. In such laser surgical procedures a stereo microscope or a biomicroscope is used by a surgeon to precisely center the eye prior to aiming and focusing a laser beam on the cornea to be ablated. Incorrect positioning or centering of the eye prior to ablating the cornea can result in a less ideal operation. It is known that the use of a stereo microscope introduces a phenomenon known as parallax error. Parallax error can easily cause decentration of treatment, especially for inexperienced surgeons. Since centering of the eye is extremely important, it is desirable to utilize a device to eliminate any parallax caused by use of the stereo microscope.
The present invention is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings experienced with use of a stereo microscope, and to provide a device for eliminating parallax of a stereo microscope during refractive laser surgery. The present invention is intended to eliminate any parallax error associated with the use of a stereo microscope and to provide a device which provides perfect centering of the eye prior to use of a laser to ablate the eye.
The present invention is a device for eliminating decentration error due to parallax during ophthalmic laser surgery which comprises a stereo microscope having a first ocular and a second ocular and an objective lens for viewing a patient""s eye, a laser for projecting a laser beam at a patient""s eye during ophthalmic laser surgery, and means for aligning the objective lens relative to the first ocular to center the laser beam with a patient""s eye.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a device for eliminating decentration error due to parallax during ophthalmic laser surgery is disclosed which comprises a stereo microscope having a first ocular and a second ocular and an objective lens for viewing a patient""s eye, a laser for projecting a laser beam at a patient""s eye during ophthalmic laser surgery, and means positioned between the objective lens and the first ocular to center the laser beam on a patient""s eye.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a device for eliminating decentration error due to parallax during ophthalmic laser surgery is disclosed which comprises a stereo microscope having a pair of oculars and an objective lens for viewing a patient""s eye, a laser for projecting a laser beam at a patient""s eye during ophthalmic laser surgery, and means positioned between the objective lens and the laser beam to center the laser beam on a patient""s eye.
In light of the foregoing comments, it will be recognized that a principal object of the present invention is to provide a device for eliminating parallax of a stereo microscope.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for eliminating parallax of a stereo microscope which is of simple construction and design and which can be easily employed with highly desirable results.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device for eliminating parallax of a stereo microscope ensures precise aiming and focusing of a laser beam to ablate a cornea of an eye.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after considering the following detailed specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein: